wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Glyph
Glyphs are spell and ability enhancements created by scribes. Until used, they are not soulbound and can be traded or sold. The colors used in Glyphs are colors of the class for which they are meant. Prime glyphs Prime glyphs are effective in combat, and generally increase the healing or damage of an ability. Examples: * Increases the healing done by an ability: , . * Increases the damage done by an ability: , . * Add an additional effect to your ability: , . Major glyphs Please add any available information to this section. Minor glyphs Minor glyphs give convenient or cosmetic improvements, such as reducing a spell's cost or removing the need for a spell's reagent. Examples: * Increases the duration of a spell: . * Removes the reagent cost of a spell: . * Increases the effectiveness of a spell: . Some minor glyphs do have a more substantial effect, such as reducing cooldowns ( , ) or increasing damage ( ) so don't dismiss minor glyph slots straight away. Notes * Players gain access to glyph slots based on their level: ** Level 15: 1 Major, 1 Minor. ** Level 30: 2 Major, 1 Minor. ** Level 50: 2 Major, 2 Minor. ** Level 70: 2 Major, 3 Minor. ** Level 80: 3 Major, 3 Minor. * The glyph window can be found under the player's talent tree window. * Players who bought their Dual Talent Specialization will have two different sets of glyphs, and will need to activate a specialization in order to change its glyphs. * Glyphs can be installed at any time except when the player is in combat. * Like gems, once installed, a glyph is consumed. It cannot be recovered. * A glyph can be overwritten. Doing so destroys the previous glyph. * A glyph can be removed (by clicking on the glyph with your right mouse button, while holding Shift) destroying it in the process: some glyphs have undesirable side-effects, such as removing a secondary effect from a spell in exchange for more damage; hence removing a glyph without replacing it is supported. * Glyph effects cannot be stacked (they are Unique-equipped). Class-specific Glyphs Source Death Knight Druid Hunter Mage Paladin Priest Rogue Shaman Warlock Warrior Cataclysm First announced in June 2010, medium glyphs were to be added to fill a similar role to ancient glyphs from the canceled Path of the Titans system. A little later down the road the word Medium didn't sit too well with them and was changed. The new order of glyphs will be Prime, Major, and Minor. All glyphs that were Majors will now be Primes, Minors will continue to be Minors. Players will only have to use a glyph once in Cataclysm, they will then have that glyph permanently in their list to switch and choose from while out of combat. External links es:Glifo Category:Inscription Category:World of Warcraft glyphs Category:World of Warcraft glyphs by class Category:World of Warcraft inscription crafted items Category:World of Warcraft major glyphs Category:World of Warcraft minor glyphs